Thank Ya
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *REQUEST FROM supertinagirl6!* An uncensored version for the end of chapter three from "Tales of the Cooper Clan- Tennessee Kid". Clara (supertinagirl6's OC) wants to thank Tennessee for being so kind and thoughtful to her, and wishes to thank him in a way he'll never forget. Rated "M" for a strong reason.


**Another request from my friend,_ supertinagirl6_, for her own franchise of the Sly Cooper ancestors. This is another uncensored version of "Cooper-Love", but this time, from her Tennessee Kid Cooper fic.**

**Once again: Copy & Past, uncensored version, and you fan-girls of Tennessee will be drooling from this. LMAO**

**Well, enjoy! ;)**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Thank Ya**

Tennessee ran his fingers on his bandaged arm, he wanted to thank Clara in a very special way now that he had healed a bit, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of step. He sighed as he put back on his orange shirt and black vest, deciding to take a look outside at the night sky. His boots clicked on the wooden floor as he walked out on the balcony, he leaned against the railing, his black gloved hands gripping it firmly. His brown eyes glanced up at the sky, he always found nightfall calm and comforting, he figured it was because of his thieving instincts. Because he was too busy staring at the night sky he didn't notice a small delicate hand lay on his shoulder and trace down his arm.

"How's ya arm?" a female voice asked.

Tennessee turned around to see Clara smiling at him.

"It's doing pretty fine though looks my ear is stuck with this bullet hole." he said as he rubbed his right ear, feeling the part of his ear that is gone due to the bullet.

Clara hugged Tennessee's firm chest, resting her head on his shoulder, staring up at the stars that sparkled brightly in the night sky. She sighed in content, happy that she managed to get rescued by the kind and charming raccoon that she thought of as a good for nothing outlaw at first. Her brown eyes glanced up at Tennessee, finding the features that once annoyed her now made her heart beat faster in anticipation. The male raccoon ran his fingers through her brown ponytail. Without warning she shoved Tennessee against the wall as she began kissing him passionately.

"Miss Clara?" Tennessee muttered, surprised by the female raccoon's action.

"Tennessee I need to thank ya for being so kind, please let me do this." she said as she rubbed her hands all other his chest.

He moaned at this action as he guided her back inside the clock tower, his hands ran up to her shoulders and pulled off her brown jacket, revealing her blue button up shirt. After he had done that he reached for her pony tail and untied it, letting her hair fall to it's true length. Tennessee began kissing down Clara's neck as they both fell down on the bed.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this Miss Clara?" he asked, wanting to make sure if the female raccoon was ready.

Clara only slowly nodded as she began taking off Tennessee's black vest, she wanted to thank for all that he's done for her and she figured that this was the best way to do so. Without a word their lips met once more as the kicked off their boots, continuing their activity.

Tennessee ran his hands all over her back and smooth hair as they kissed upon the bed. He moaned as her tongue licked around the inside of his mouth. Clara then starts to unbutton the male raccoon's orange shirt, reviling his bare, rock-hard chest. She rubs her hands all over his chest as she rips the shirt off and tosses it across the room; she gives his chest kisses and rubs up against him. This makes Tennessee smirk and moans lightly as he continues to rub his hands through her hair.

Clara then feels his hand going towards the base of her shirt, tugging on it. She knew what he wants and grins. Slowly, Clara helps Tennessee get her shirt off, along with her skirt and belt. She was now nude, and it made her blushes redder than her red handkerchief that was tied around her neck.

Tennessee was lost for words as she was completely naked in front of him; on top of him to be exact. She looked at him curiously as she struggles to take off her red handkerchief, and threw it across the room with her other clothing.

"What?" She asked; she sounded worried if she doesn't please him.

"Nothing," Tennessee replies. He smiles and gently pulls her closer to him. "You just look very beautiful."

She smiles and had happy tears filling in her eyes. No man has ever told her how beautiful she was just because they wanted to. Clara didn't know why she could've ever hated on Tennessee- he seemed very kind, gentle, sweet, and protective. He was devilishly handsome, and he really loved her.

Tennessee notices the happy tears in her eyes and takes off his gloves, using his bare fingers to wipe the tears away. He smiles warmly at her and says, "I love you, Miss Clara."

"Oh Tennessee," She breaths. "I love ya too!" Without warning, she smashes her lips upon his.

Tennessee growls with pleasure as he feels her bare breast pressed against his bare chest. He slowly raises his hands while they kiss and cups her breast, making her gaps with bliss and pushes herself closer to him, earning more sounds of pleasure from her lover.

The male raccoon's kisses soon travel towards her neck and slowly to her breast, and rubs himself around there, making Clara fall back on the bed. Tennessee crawls on top of her and continues to kiss her chest, neck, and lips; she was all he desired. Clara moans his name a couple of times and wanted more of him. She forcefully pushes Tennessee back at the head of the bed and sits upon him once more, kisses him passionately.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Tennessee's face grows worried. "What?" He asked concern.

"I..." She blushes hard. "I...feel something against my...um...tosh."

She turns her head and looks down a little, noticing a large bulge from below his belt. Tennessee slowly takes off his belt, and Clara finally sees it- something she thought she'll never see.

"...Oh my..." She whispers softly to herself.

"What?" Tennessee asked.

Clara turns towards Tennessee and kisses him; she grins as she pulls away from the kiss. She leans in and whispers into his ear, "I want to thank ya, Tennessee. And I'm gonna thank ya in a way that you'll never forget..."

Confused, Tennessee was trying to figure out what she was taking about. Slowly, Clara rubs her hands all over his body as she crawls down his body backwards and gently, very slowly, licks the tip of Tennessee's 10-inch.

Tennessee rolls his head and eyes back, moaning with pure bliss and pleasure that the female was giving him. She continues this action and after licking the shaft, downward to the balls, she goes to the top again, only this time, she swallows the entire length in her mouth. Tennessee groans and pants heavily; her mouth was wet and warm, and made his member even more rock-hard than it already was. Clara continues to slowly blow him, and eventually speeds up her pace, and bobs her head even faster, stroking the shaft while in the process.

Grabbing her head firmly, Tennessee slowly pushes Clara's head to go deeper and she gags a little, but continues to pleasure him.

This was all so crazy to Tennessee: Clara once hated him, now she loves him! He still couldn't believe that he was getting a blow job from the woman that he loved at this moment. She was amazing, and Tennessee could feel himself coming.

"C-Clara! Miss Clara!" Tennessee moans louder.

She continues to blow him, and after a few minutes of this action, Tennessee blows his load in her mouth. She feels his seed in her mouth- so hot, warm, sticky, and wonderful. Clara didn't have any problem with drinking it all down, and licks the rest off of Tennessee's still-hard member.

"How..." Clara breathed. "...Was that?"

"Mmm...perfect," Tennessee breaths; he was lost for words from what he just felt.

Clara grew curious. "Was I good?" She wondered.

Tennessee looks at her and grins and says, "Miss Clara...you were more than good...you were fantastic!"

She smiles and crawls back on Tennessee, and he says, "But right now, Miss Clara, do you mind if I...give pleasure to you?"

Clara's head snaps towards him and grew nervous. Slowly, Clara nods, and lays back on the bed, spreading her legs out for him. But instead of him entering her with his member, he crawls on top of her, turning around so that he was facing her entrance. He lowers his head and licks her entrance. Clara moans loudly and begs him to continue. She notices his member dangling above her; grinning, she has him lower his whole body closer towards her and grabs him shaft, taking it into her mouth again. He roars with more pleasure that she was giving him. His moans in her entrance made her moan as she sucked his shaft again. This gave both a lot of sexual tension and wanted more from each other.

Tennessee stops licking her entrance, and inserts three of his fingers into her slowly, making her gasps loudly and bucked her hips. Tennessee makes pleasing sound as he fingered her and her mouth all over his shaft.

Soon, both male and female reached their climax, and their moans and grunts were louder than before. But they weren't done yet.

Clara laid her head on the bed's pillows and breathed slowly, ready for what they've been waiting for. Tennessee crawls on top of her and gives her a kiss on the lips. He could tell that she was a little nervous about this, but at the same time, she really wanted this, and didn't want to abject.

"Are ya ready?" He asked.

She nods and breathed gently as she felt his member slowly entering her. Clara's eyes snap open wide and screams; she clenches onto Tennessee's warm body, tears strolling down her face. Tennessee grows worried and kisses her gently, whispering sweet nothings into her sensitive ears.

It took a awhile for Clara to get comfortable with the feeling of Tennessee's shaft inside of her. Her walls were spreading, and his thick shaft was breaking her virginity. As much as it was hurting, she knew it would all feel good soon. Clara breathed slowly, and eventually, she felt better. She instructs Tennessee to continue, and he does; he pulls in-and-out of her slowly.

Clara moans and feels so much bliss at this. She never felt this much passion and love for anyone like this before, and Tennessee was giving it to her. She begs Tennessee for more and more, and he does. Tennessee tries to be extra gentle with her, but he knew that Clara didn't want soft and gentle- she's literally begging him for hardness. Hard, rough, fast, and deep.

Tennessee completes Clara's desires, and gives her more and more bliss. She yells loudly and smashes her lips onto the male raccoon's lips. He moans in her mouth and closes his eyes and kisses her back as he continues to bang her.

Eventually, both raccoons roars with high pleasure as Tennessee comes inside his lover, and her walls blow with her juices as he blows in her.

Tennessee mumbles under his breath and moans softly as he pulls his member out of Clara's entrance, and lays onto the bed, pulling Clara close to him, who was curling up, feeling the moment to just fall asleep on his warm, firm chest. Tennessee pulls the covers on top of them and they snuggle close to each other.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Clara lay on Tennessee's bare chest, watching as it slowly rise and fell with his calm breathing. She had never imagined she would receive so much pleasure from the male raccoon, She smiled as she made her tail brush against Tennessee, causing the male raccoon to smirk, they both had lost their families and managed to find comfort in each other. Tennessee pulled Clara closer to his body, still feeling the warmth of her body from the activity they both had preformed.

Suddenly, Clara's eyes begin to close slowly, and begins to think of a few things. She never thought that Tennessee Kid Cooper would be the one to make her feel this way- loved and appreciated. And after all that lust that they've just shared made her begin to think that Tennessee could actually be 'the one'. But another thought crossed through her. Babies.

Clara heard about where babies came from, and after they've just had that kind of experience, there's possibilities of her baring an outlaw's child. But she didn't really care, but thought about warning Tennessee.

_Yet again..._ Thought Clara. _If it does happen, surprising Tennessee would be more better...and more fun._

"Thank ya Miss Clara." Tennessee whispered in her ear.

Clara smiled and gave Tennessee a quick peck on the lips before replying" Just call me Clara."

Tennessee grinned at this as he nodded his head in agreement. he had never imagined that one little event would actually lead to him finding someone he would end up falling in love with. He watched as Clara's eyes began to droop with drowsiness, the male raccoon kissed her head as she rest her head against the crane of his neck and let sleep over take her. Tennessee let out a yawn as he began to feel tired as well, he took on last look at the female raccoon resting on his chest before falling into a deep slumber of bliss. for a first time in a long while Tennessee did not have a nightmare that night, the two raccoons managed to sleep peacefully throughout the entire night in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Hope ya love this, _supertinagirl6_! XD**

**Byez, ^^**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
